You could be happy
by Schoko-Keks
Summary: Ein unschuldiger Verurteilter auf der Flucht. Ein Mann, der ihn liebt. Und ein Mann, dessen Vergangenheit ihn einholt. Irrungen, Wirrungen und Liebe. Und Leben.Würde mich über euer Lesen und Reviewn sehr freuen!
1. Chapter 1

Also, Disclaimer: Wie immer, die Personen, Orte und alles andere gehört J.K.Rowling und ich habs mir nur ausgeliehen. XD  
Pairings: Remus x Sirius und (später) Severus x Lucius  
Titel kommt von dem Lied "You could be happy" von Snow Patrol  
Und wenns euch gefällt oder nicht gefällt: Bitte reviewn! Über Kritik, Vorschläge, Lob, etc. freue ich mich immer sehr!  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

„Uff….Huh."  
Sirius Black keuchte. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter der Mauer hervor und suchte alles nach seinen Verfolgern ab. Keine Spur.  
Er wartete noch 20 Minuten bis er aufstand und sein Versteck, eine dunkle Einbuchtung hinter der steinernen Stadtmauer, verließ. Er schnaufte.  
_Lästig, wirklich lästig. Entweder verfolgen mich Todesser oder das Ministerium. Oder beide.  
_Er schnaufte noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.  
_Und meine Kondition ist auch nicht mehr die beste…  
_Seine Klamotten abklopfend, betrat er die Stadt wieder. Gut, dass London so groß war. Und dass es so exzellente Stadtmauern hatte.

„Oh Gott, der Mann treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!"  
Remus Lupin sank auf einem der hellen Holzstühle vor Dumbledore's Schreibtisch nieder.  
„Ach, Remus, so ist Sirius nun mal… Ärgerlich ist das ganze natürlich trotzdem. Alle zwei Wochen müssen wir ein neues Versteck für ihn suchen… Nachdem er von Todessern und einem Suchtrupp des Ministeriums verfolgt wurde, befindet er sich ja momentan in der Winkelgasse."  
Remus' Mund öffnete sich ungläubig und seine Augen weiteten sich fragend. Er musste sich verhört haben.  
„Er ist wo?"  
Albus Dumbledore sah ihn durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an.  
„Winkelgasse. Tropfender Kessel, sofern meine Informationen stimmen. Wovon ich ausgehe."  
Lupin stand auf, zog sich seine Jacke an, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Albus. Danke fürs Bescheid sagen."  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und verließ die Schule.

Nun war er zwar erst fünf Jahre Lehrer in Hogwarts, er unterrichtete Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, kannte dieses Gebäude jedoch schon seit fünfzehn Jahren. Er war ja schließlich vor acht Jahren selbst Schüler der „Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei" gewesen.

Ja, er hatte sie zusammen mit seinem damaligen besten Freund Sirius Black, der nun vom Ministerium mehrerer Morde beschuldigt wird, besucht. Natürlich ist Sirius unschuldig, was jedoch nur eine Hand voll Leute wissen, weshalb überall nach ihm gefahndet wird.  
_Warum muss er auch andauernd so draufgängerisch sein Versteck verlassen?  
_Schließlich war es immer Remus, der ihn wieder auflesen und ein neues Versteck für ihn suchen durfte…  
_Was bringt er sich auch in unnötige Gefahr, dieser Idiot?!_

Ja, damals waren sie beste Freunde. Heute…

Remus schmunzelte verschmitzt. Immer wenn er sich an „die alten Zeiten" erinnerte, wurde ihm warm ums Herz.  
Ja, er liebte diesen Idioten. Sirius Black und Remus Lupin waren ein Paar. Schon seit neun Jahren. Es kam ganz plötzlich, damals im 7. und letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts.  
Das ist jedoch eine andere Geschichte und soll wann anders erzählt werden.

Lupin hatte gerade nur eins im Kopf: Sirius so schnell wie möglich finden und…  
Ihn beschützen um jeden Preis. _Jeden Preis._

Sirius Black sah sich um. Der Tropfende Kessel. Er war schon verdammt lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Früher hatte er viel Zeit hier in London verbracht, zusammen mit Remus. Aber nun war er ja ein Mörder. Gesucht, lebendig oder tot.  
_Das Leben macht es mir nicht leicht… Vergiss doch diese dummen Gedanken!  
_Remus würde eh bald kommen und ihn wieder in ein „sicheres" Versteck befördern.  
Es war jedes Mal so. Dabei müsste Remus doch am besten wissen, wie Sirius sich fühlte.  
Er kann sich nicht die ganze Zeit verstecken und zusehen, wie andere alle Arbeit machen und ihn zu beschützen versuchen. Nachdem Sirius Black den Tropfenden Kessel noch eine Weile von innen betrachtete, merkte er schon die komischen Blicke hinter seinem Rücken.  
Sie sahen ihn an, alle. Musterten ihn mit ihren durchbohrenden Blicken.  
_Vielleicht hat mich jemand erkannt?  
_Daraufhin beschloss er hinaus zu gehen und dort auf Remus zu warten.

„Oh, Remus! Guten Tag!"  
Remus hielt an und begrüßte Molly Weasley, die winkend und rufend auf ihn zugelaufen kam, mit einer Umarmung. Die beiden kannten sich schon lange, durch den Orden. Auch ihren Mann, Arthur Weasley, kannte Remus sehr gut. Arthur arbeitete im Ministerium, war aber einer der wenigen, die von Sirius Unschuld überzeugt waren.  
„Molly, was machst du denn hier?"  
Mrs. Weasley lachte herzlich.  
„Ach, ich wollte mich wieder mit ein paar Zutaten und allem Drum und Dran eindecken! Ähm…Und was machst du hier?"  
Lupin's Blick war eindeutig.  
„Sirius."  
Molly schob ihn weg und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
„Na los, na los! Dann schnell! Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe! Das hättest du doch gleich sagen können, es tut mir Leid! Mach's gut und grüß Sirius und Albus von mir! Na los, nun geh schon, bevor er wieder wegläuft! Na los!"  
Remus nickte ihr dankbar zu und lief im Eilschritt weiter Richtung Tropfender Kessel.

Vor diesem hatte sich eine große Menschenmenge angesammelt, hauptsächlich Kinder.  
„Och, ist der süß! Mama, darf ich den streicheln?"  
Eine große Hand tätschelte den Kopf des Hundes, der direkt vor dem Tropfenden Kessel saß.  
„Nein, lieber nicht. Er gehört mir, ist ziemlich bissig."  
Remus blickte herunter zu dem schwarzen Tier.  
„Wisst ihr, er läuft oft weg und hört nicht richtig. Natürlich ist es für mich trotzdem der beste Freund der Welt, aber leider ist er nur bei mir zahm, tut mir Leid."

Lupin ging, gefolgt von dem Hund mit dem zerzausten Fell, weiter und verließ mit ihm die Winkelgasse.  
Sie bogen, immer noch schweigend, in eine unbelebte, kleine, dunkle Gasse ab. Remus drehte sich um und Sirius stand, in voller Lebensgröße, vor ihm. Remus ging auf ihn zu und sah ihm sekundenlang in die dunklen, milchig-grauen Augen.  
Nach einer Weile schluckte er, rührte sich und umarmte ihn.  
„Mach das nie wieder, verdammt! Nie wieder!"  
Sirius erwiderte Remus Umarmung und küsste dessen Hals.  
„Verzeih mir, bitte. Aber… Du kennst mich doch! Ich kann so nicht leben!"  
Remus löste die Umarmung und schob Sirius leicht von sich weg.  
„Doch, genau so _musst _du leben! Anders wärst du nämlich schon längst tot! Und nun sei still!"  
Einige Minuten standen sie sich gegenüber und achteten darauf, dass sich ihre Blicke nicht trafen. Beide plagten Schuldgefühle, den einen, weil er seinen Liebsten unabsichtlich anschrie, den anderen, weil er diesen durch seine Unachtsamkeit verletzte.  
Lupin sah auf seine Armbanduhr.  
„Wir müssen los, Albus wartet schon…"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, versteh das doch!"  
Sirius sah auf und lächelte.

Der große, gut aussehende Mann und sein pechschwarzer Hund trafen ungefähr zehn Minuten später in Hogwarts ein und bahnten sich ihren Weg zu Dumbledores' Büro.  
„Hallo Albus. Ich hab ihn gleich mitgebracht."  
Sirius lief schnurstracks auf Dumbledore, der gerade etwas in einem seiner abermillionen Bücher nachschlug, zu und begrüßte ihn herzlich.  
Dumbledore erwiderte die freundliche Begrüßung mit einem:  
„Sirius, wie geht es dir? Lange nicht mehr gesehen." und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, vor welchem dann auch Remus und Sirius Platz nahmen.  
„Ganz gut, eigentlich. Die ewigen Verfolger sind zwar etwas lästig, aber ich komme schon klar. Ich habe ja dich und Remus."  
Lupin blickte warnend zu Sirius. Schließlich wusste keiner, nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore, über ihre Beziehung Bescheid. Was gut war und auch so bleiben sollte.  
„Aber irgendwann gehen selbst uns die Verstecke aus. Ich denke, der sicherste Ort für dich wäre gerade dein eigenes Haus. Oder…"  
Albus schwieg. Wenn er etwas Wichtiges zu bedenken hatte, blieb er vollkommen starr und grübelte solange, bis er eine angemessene Lösung gefunden hatte. Dieser Prozess konnte manchmal verdammt lange dauern, doch heute war, Gott sei Dank, einer der Tage, an dem der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht lange für seine Antwort brauchte.  
„Du könntest natürlich auch, da die Lage nun ziemlich aussichtslos ist, eine Weile hier in Hogwarts bleiben, oder? Natürlich dürfte nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit kommen, wir müssten dich irgendwo im leeren Flügel unterbringen, aber das wäre ja eigentlich kein Problem. Dem Ganzen steht also nichts im Wege. Entscheide dich, du hast die Wahl."

Remus stand auf. Er bemühte sich, Sirius nicht anzusehen, da er wollte, dass dieser aus eigenem, freien Willen handle.  
„Ich muss los, habe schon seit 3 Minuten Unterricht. Die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors warten schon."  
Er nickte Dumbledore zu und musste doch ein letztes Mal, bevor er ging, in Sirius Augen schauen.  
„Wir sehen uns ja. Denke ich. Machs gut…"

Nachdem Lupin das Büro verließ herrschte ein paar Minuten lang Stille. Eine angenehme Stille. Diese beruhigende, angenehme Stille vermisste Sirius schon seit langer Zeit. Doch noch unsagbar mehr vermisste er ihn. Remus. Er sehnte sich nach ihm. Nach seinen Augen, starken Armen, seinen Worten, seinem guten Herz. Einfach nach allem an ihm.  
Er konnte sich nicht anders entscheiden. Seine Antwort stand von Anfang an fest.

_Ich bin doch so ein Vollidiot! Jetzt, nach diesem bescheuerten Satz, ist es doch wohl klar, dass er sich dafür entscheidet, hier zu bleiben!  
_Verärgert ging er weiter. Schon 5 Minuten zu spät.  
_Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht hier, hier bei mir, haben möchte, aber…  
_Er seufzte. Warum beeilte er sich eigentlich so? Ob seine Schüler nun 6 Minuten oder länger warten mussten, war auch schon völlig egal.  
_Hier ist es definitiv zu gefährlich! Hier hat er doch den „Ober-Todesser" direkt vor der Nase sitzen!  
_Remus konnte Severus Snape nicht besonders gut leiden, schon damals, als sie zusammen in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen, mochte er ihn nicht.  
_Vielleicht hat sich Sirius ja auch entschlossen das Richtige zu tun und erneut in sein Haus zu ziehen.  
_Er sah schon die ersten aufgeregten Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff auf sich zu kommen, weshalb er die letzten paar Meter bis zum Klassenzimmer lief.

Das nächste Mal traf Remus beim Abendessen auf Albus Dumbledore. Doch bevor er diesen überhaupt fragen konnte, wofür sich Sirius entschieden hätte, stand Dumbledore auf und holte tief Luft. Die Schüler schwiegen sofort, denn Albus Dumbledore war der größte Zauberer jener Zeit.  
Jeder hatte Respekt vor ihm. Manche sogar Angst. Voldemort fürchtete ihn, und das war Dumbledores größter Trumpf.  
„Lieber Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich möchte euch nur noch einmal daran erinnern, dass ihr Orte wie den Verbotenen Wald, manche Teile des Kellers oder den stillgelegten Flügel meidet, da es euch nicht erlaubt ist dorthin zu gehen. Es ist strikt verboten und jeder, der dieses Verbot missachtet wird bestraft. So, ich wünsche euch einen guten Appetit."  
Er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und begann zu speisen. Die Schüler taten ihm gleich und das laute Gemurmel von eben setzte sich fort.  
_Heißt das, Sirius ist hier??  
_Lupin stand auf und verließ die Große Halle. Zielstrebig lief er zum leeren Flügel. Er stand nun direkt vor der großen, geteilten Flügeltür, die ihn von dem, was dahinter war, trennte. Er hoffte immer noch, dass es nicht Sirius sei, der ihn dahinter erwarten würde.  
Langsam öffnete er die hölzerne Tür und sah den langen Gang, von dem aus mehrere Klassenzimmer links und rechts erreicht werden konnten, entlang.

Er betrat diesen Endlos-Gang und rief leise nach Sirius.  
Plötzlich schallte aus dem hintersten Klassenraum ein „Hier!?" und Remus wusste, wohin er gehen musste. Als Sirius ihn sah sprang dieser sofort auf und wollte ihn umarmen, doch Lupin sträubte sich.  
„Was ist los? Wir sind hier allein, keiner kann uns sehen! Ich kann jetzt für die nächste Zeit ganz in deiner Nähe sein! Es gibt hier sogar einen Geheimgang, von welchem aus man unbemerkt raus und rein kommen kann! Es ist also total unauffällig, dass ich hier bin! Das ist doch super, oder?"

Remus sah ihn mit seinen rehbraunen Augen an.  
„Nein, nichts ist super. Gar nichts."

Sirius stutzte. Das war nicht wirklich die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte.  
„Also mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn du mich geküsst hättest oder so. Was ist denn? Freust du dich gar nicht?"  
Remus Lupin sah seinem Freund tief in die Augen.  
„Doch, natürlich…"  
Er schaute auf den Boden. Nervös drehte er den schwarzen Ring, aus Onyx gefertigt, an seinem rechten Ringfinger.  
„Doch, ich freue mich eigentlich schon, aber… Die ganze Sache ist viel zu gefährlich! Stell dir mal vor, Severus oder jemand anderes findet dich hier?! Was ist dann?"  
Der dünne Mann mit den ellenbogenlangen Haaren blickte verwirrt.  
„Aber was soll schon passieren? Dumbledore sagte doch, es sei zu 100 sicher! Glaub mir, keiner außer dir und Albus wird je erfahren, dass ich hier bin! Ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich mal wieder mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann!"  
Seine dünnen Finger umschlangen Remus' Taille.  
„Ich habe dich sehr vermisst. Remus, ich… Ich liebe dich."  
Ein inniger, tiefer Kuss folgte dem Gespräch. Aus diesem Kuss entstanden viele, viele weitere Küsse, alle waren voller Liebe. Die beiden saßen noch lange zusammen, bis Remus, unfreiwillig, verschwand und Sirius mit seiner, immer noch nicht gestillten, Sehnsucht alleine zurück ließ.

„Prof. Lupin? Ich müsste Sie mal kurz sprechen."  
Remus drehte sich um und sah Severus Snape direkt ins Gesicht.  
_Der hat mir noch gefehlt…  
_Er war eigentlich, da sein Unterricht für heute zu Ende war, erneut auf dem Weg zu Sirius, jedoch musste das nun leider warten.  
„Aber natürlich. Was gibt's denn?"  
Snape führte ihn in sein Büro, welches der hinterste Kellerraum war. Es war riesig und gab genug Platz für Snapes Zaubertränke, kleinere Büsten und Figuren, Lexika, unzählige andere Bücher und einen großen, schwarzen Schreibtisch her.  
Remus war in den ganzen Jahren noch nie hier gewesen, er war verblüfft.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch."  
Er schob Remus einen Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch. Lupin nahm Platz und beäugte weiter Snapes unglaubliches Büro. Es war unvorstellbar für ihn, dass Severus Snape so ordentlich war. Alles war aufgeräumt. Die Bücher alphabetisch geordnet. Kein Staubkorn war zu sehen.  
„Professor Lupin? Haben Sie sich genug satt gesehen? Ich würde jetzt nämlich gerne anfangen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."  
Ja, das war der Severus Snape, den er kannte. Kalt und unfreundlich.  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Fangen Sie an."  
Snape knallte mehrere Bücher vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Das sind ein paar von den Büchern für den Unterricht von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Freunden Sie sich jetzt schon einmal damit an."  
Remus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Snape war doch Lehrer für Verteidigung?!  
„Sie haben richtig gehört. Sie hatten sich ja, genau wie ich, für die Stelle des Verteidigungs-Lehrers beworben. Ich habe die Stelle bekommen, Sie unterrichten dafür Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Nun, Dumbledore entschied eben, dass ich ab nächstem Schuljahr, das diesige ist ja bald zu Ende, Lehrer für Zaubertränke werde und Sie meine Stelle bekommen. Ich soll Sie ein wenig darin einweisen, aber ich denke, es reicht wenn ich Ihnen demnächst die ganzen Bücher zukommen lasse. Hier sind zunächst die wichtigsten Bücher über das Fach. Den Rest können Sie sich dann selbst beibringen."  
Remus Lupin verstand zwar nicht, warum Dumbledore so entschieden hatte aber er freute sich, vorerst natürlich nur innerlich, über dessen Entscheidung.

_Mann, mir ist langweilig. Nachher müssten auch die Hauselfen kommen. Endlich.  
_Albus Dumbledore weihte die Hauselfen natürlich in die Sache ein, schließlich mussten sie ja dort sauber machen und Sirius Essen bringen. Er hörte Schritte, aber sie waren definitiv nicht von Elfen. Es waren schwere, männliche, erdige Schritte. Es war Remus.  
Sirius drehte sich erfreut um und fiel seinem Freund um den Hals.  
„Was machst du denn hier? Hast du schon aus? Schön, dass du hergekommen bist!"  
Remus strich ihm über den Kopf und sie setzten sich auf den Boden.  
„Ich wollte dir nur erzählen, dass ich seit 20 Minuten Lehrer für Verteidigung für nächstes Schuljahr bin. Snape wird Lehrer für Zaubertränke."  
Sirius meinte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.  
„Was? Ehrlich? Das ist ja… unglaublich! Klasse, endlich hast du's geschafft dem alten Griesgram die Stelle abzunehmen! Du bist eh ein viel besserer Lehrer als er!"  
Dessen war sich Remus gar nicht so sicher. Er glaubte, dass es ein Schock und auch eine Beleidigung für Severus Snape gewesen sein muss. Schließlich hatte er in der Schule den besten Schnitt des ganzen Jahrgangs gehabt, und das immer. Immer kam er durch seine Intelligenz nach ganz oben und bekam das, was er wollte. Und nun schnappt ihm jemand wie er, Remus Lupin, ein Werwolf, ein Taugenichts, zumindest was er das in Snapes Augen, seinen Traumjob weg. Doch, Remus empfand Mitleid für Severus Snape.  
„Ach, er tut mir Leid. Das hat er nicht verdient. Natürlich freue ich mich trotzdem sehr darüber. Aber bis das neue Schuljahr anfängt ist ja noch ein wenig Zeit. Solange behält Snape seinen Job ja noch."  
Sirius grinste.  
„So, genug von deiner neuen Stelle und Snape geredet! Lass uns doch… was anderes machen. Hm?"  
Remus durchschaute Sirius. Verständlich war es ja, er fühlte sich auch zu ihm hingezogen. Wo sie sich doch eh schon so lange nicht sehen konnten, solange nicht lieben konnten.  
Doch hier war definitiv der falsche Ort dafür. Schließlich waren sie ja immer noch in Hogwarts! Remus erwiderte ein wenig nieder geschlagen: „Sirius, ich… Ich würde ja gerne, aber… Nicht hier. Das ist einfach nicht der richtige Ort. Versteh das bitte."  
Der abgemagerte Sirius schaute beleidigt.  
„Immer nur muss ich dich verstehen! Nie kannst du mich verstehen! Versteh du doch mal! Verstehe, dass ich dich vermisst habe! Deine Berührungen, deine Küsse! Verdammt, Remus! Versuche doch, auch mal mich zu verstehen! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus…Remus…Moony."  
Sirius wusste genau, wie er Remus rum bekommen konnte.  
„Nenn' mich nicht so! Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht leiden kann. Und außerdem verstehe ich dich… Viel zu gut."  
Er schluckte. Er wollte Sirius noch so viel sagen, ihm seine Liebe beteuern, aber seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Er hasste das! In solchen Moment bekam er kein Wort heraus. Es war andauernd so. Wie er das hasste.  
Sirius stellte sich hinter Remus, legte seine Arme um dessen Rücken und streichelte mit seinen Händen dessen Oberkörper.  
„Ich weiß. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Aber wenn es dir genauso ergeht müsstest du am ehesten wissen, wie sehr ich leide. Remus, löse dich von den Regeln, bitte. Vergiss einfach mal alles um dich herum. Denke doch einmal nur an dich… und mich. Bitte, Moony."  
Lupin wand sich um und zog Sirius zu der kleinen Schlafcouch, die Dumbledore hatte für Sirius bringen lassen. Er drückte ihn gegen die Sofalehne. Er begann, ihn zu küssen. Zuerst sanft und liebevoll, doch die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, heißer.

Sirius öffnete Remus Hemd und zog es ihm aus. Er küsste dessen nackten Bauch, küsste seine Brust, strich über seine starken Arme. Wenig später lagen auch Sirius Klamotten im Raum verteilt.  
Die beiden saßen nun auf dem weinroten, großen Sofa und liebkosten sich.  
Doch Küsse reichten nicht. Sie wollten mehr. Brennende Leidenschaft, wahre Liebe, eine prickelnde Stimmung umgab sie. Endlich wurde der Durst nach Liebe, der Durst nach Zärtlichkeit, nach Leidenschaft, endlich wurde ihr Verlangen gestillt.  
Sie waren glücklich und bereuten nichts. Er dauerte zwar nicht lange an, aber für diesen einen Moment liebten sie ihr Leben.  
Doch noch viel mehr, unendlich mehr, liebten sie sich gegenseitig.

Sie lagen sich in den Armen. Remus umarmte Sirius so fest, als ob er ihn nie wieder loslassen wolle. Er spürte Sirius heißen Atem an seiner Brust.  
„Ich liebe dich, Moony. Ich liebe dich."  
Nachdem Sirius das sagte, schlief er ein.  
Remus jedoch blieb noch lange wach und beobachtete den Schlafenden.  
Nach einer Weile antwortete er:  
„Ich dich auch. Ich liebe dich auch, Schnuffel."


	2. Chapter 2

„Und wie kurz?"  
Remus Lupin stand, mit einer silbernen Haarschneideschere in der Hand, hinter Sirius und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Ungefähr so?"  
Sirius zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger an sein linkes Ohrläppchen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie wäre es mit kinnlang? Ich finde dir stehen längere Haare."  
Verschmitzt lächelte er seinen Freund an. Sirius knurrte mürrisch.  
„Egal, Hauptsache ab! Ich kann diese langen Zotteln nicht mehr ertragen!"  
Nach einer halben Stunde Schneiden und Zurechtzupfen sah Sirius zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder wie ein normal bürgerlicher Mensch aus. Remus betrachtete seine Meisterleistung stolz und kommentierte:  
„Du hast recht. Sieht viel besser aus. Noch viel besser als vorher."  
Nach einem innigen Kuss löste sich Remus und machte sich auf den Weg.  
_Nächstes Jahr werde ich dann also Verteidigung unterrichten. Seltsam…  
_Und während er durch die Gänge schlurfte, freundete sich Sirius Black mit seiner neuen Frisur an und entsorgte das abgeschnittene Haar.

Severus Snape hielt nicht viel von Beziehungen, in keiner Hinsicht. Nicht freundschaftlich, nicht familiär und erst recht nicht von partnerschaftlichen Beziehungen. Das war ihm alles zu… Zu wider. Er brauchte so was nicht, nicht er, nicht Severus Snape. Er schaffte das alles schon alleine, wie bisher in seinem Leben auch. Die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten ihn, als er, mit einem großen Stapel Bücher in den Händen, aus dem Haupttor schritt und in Richtung Verbotener Wald eilte. Als er direkt vor diesem stand schaute er sich um.  
Niemand war zu sehen.  
_Gut. Endlich, endlich. Ruhe. Ruhe und Entspannung. Und gute Bücher.  
_Severus war schon seit seiner Kindheit leseverrückt und verschlang alles, was nur nach einem Buch aussah.  
Er schlug „Zaubertränke. Jahr 1" auf.  
_Aha. Billig. Das wird kein Problem werden.  
_Er suchte auch die folgenden Bücher dieser Reihe heraus und legte sie allesamt weg. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihm das Zaubertränkebrauen nach den Jahren immer noch so leicht falle.  
Nun würde er sich wirklich guter Literatur zuwenden, schwerer, intelligenter Literatur. Jetzt saß er da, im Gras unter einer hohen Linde und sortierte die Bücher in die Kategorien „_schlecht_", „_langweilig_" und „_gut_" ein. Schlussendlich befanden sich sehr viele Bücher auf dem „langweilig" Stapel, ein paar bildeten den „schlecht" Stapel und… Kein einziges Buch war dabei, dass Severus als gute Literatur bezeichnet hätte.  
Seufzend stapelte er das gesamte Sammelsurium wieder aufeinander und stellte dieses unter eine der riesigen Wurzeln, welche in hohen Bögen oberhalb der Erde zu sehen waren, der Linde ab und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm.  
_Es geht auch ohne Buch.  
_Er hörte nichts. Gar nichts. Nicht das leiseste Zwitschern der Vögel, oder geschweige denn das Geschrei der Schüler! Er hörte einfach… nichts. Doch dieser, für ihn sehr glückselige, Zustand sollte nicht lange andauern.  
Dumbledore ließ nach ihm suchen. Fawkes, Albus rot-goldener Phoenix, landete sanft neben Severus und stupste ihn am Fuß.  
„Was will er denn jetzt wieder? Nie hat man hier seine Ruhe. Ich komme gleich, keine Sorge, ich komme gleich."  
Fawkes stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog zurück zu den hohen Mauern Hogwarts.

Snape klopfte. Er wartete nicht auf das „Herein" sondern betrat Dumbledores Büro einfach.  
„Professor? Was ist denn geschehen? Ich hoffe es ist etwas wichtiges, weswegen sie mich aus meinem Ruhezustand gebracht haben."  
Der Schulleiter sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an. „Ja, Severus, es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, bitte."

„Du gehst schon wieder?"  
Remus wandte sich um und sah Sirius ernüchternd an.  
„Ja, ich muss. Sonst wird es auffällig, dass ich die ganze Zeit, in der ich keinen Unterricht habe, nicht in meinem Büro oder sonst wo, sondern hier verbringe."  
Sirius setze sich auf; er hatte es sich gerade bequem gemacht; und schmunzelte. „Na gut. Ich erlaube es dir."  
Vergnügt lächelnd bückte sich Remus über ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Bis morgen. Muss heute noch ein wenig arbeiten und darf auch beim Essen nicht fehlen.  
Ich weiß noch nicht wann, aber ich werde morgen auf jeden Fall kommen. Versprochen."  
Sirius strahlte. Er war so glücklich. So glücklich. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er nicht glauben können, dass er jemals die Chance bekommen würde, noch einmal so glücklich zu sein. Doch jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, war er es. Er und Remus waren glückliche, sich liebende Menschen.  
„Ich freu mich schon. Du schaffst das schon, bald sind ja eh Sommerferien. Und: Denk nicht zu viel über den Griesgram nach. Es ist nun deine Stelle und da gibt es nichts dran zu rütteln. Verstanden?"  
„Aber natürlich, verstanden. Oberbefehlshaber Black."  
Beide brachen in Lachen aus. Diesem folgte ein letzter Abschiedskuss, auf welchen Remus verschwand.

„Mr. Malfoy, dürfte ich bitten?"  
Dumbledore machte eine signalisierende Handbewegung. Ein großer, sehr gut aussehender Mann trat hervor. Er glich einem Fabelwesen, und seine geheimnisvolle Aura unterstrich das Ganze. Er strahlte eine gewisse Ruhe aus, aber auch Arroganz.  
„Darf ich vorstellen, Severus? Das hier ist Lucius Malfoy, er ist neu hier in Hogwarts und auch neu in London. Ach, Mr. Malfoy, erzählen Sie doch bitte selbst."  
Mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck nahm Lucius Malfoy auf einem der Stühle neben Snape Platz. Er strich sich die golden glänzenden Haare aus seinem Gesicht und sah Severus kurz mit einem eiskalten Blick an. Severus Snape war, als würde dieser direkt in seine Seele schauen. Schon lange war ihm nichts mehr so unangenehm wie die arrogante, eingebildete Art dieses Mannes.  
Überhaupt, was wollte er von ihm?  
Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich ruhig und begann zu reden, ohne Snape an zu sehen.  
„Professor Snape, um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen: Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Ich bin neu hier in England, lebte vorher in Schottland und habe hier nun, sozusagen, einen neuen Beruf. Ich wandte mich an Professor Dumbledore, da ich natürlich schon sehr viel von ihm hörte. Ich dachte er könne mir am besten weiter helfen, und meine Vermutung hat sich bestätigt. Sie müssten mich, natürlich gegen Bezahlung, ein bisschen in London herum führen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."  
Snape war irritiert. Zuerst beachtete dieser Mann ihn kein bisschen, nahm ihn kaum war, und nun wollte er von ihm London gezeigt bekommen?  
„Severus, ich dachte nur, weil doch eh bald Ferien sind und du ein zuverlässiger, junger Mann bist, könntest du Mr. Malfoy ein wenig weiter helfen. Wenn du nicht willst, verstehe ich das natürlich auch. Denn…"  
Severus unterbrach Dumbledore in seiner Bittrede.  
„Ich mache es. Natürlich ist das für mich kein Problem, ich werde ja schließlich bezahlt. Ich habe eh nichts zu tun. Also, Mr. Malfoy, auf gute Zusammenarbeit."  
Severus reichte ihm die Hand. Lucius Malfoy sah ihn leicht pikiert an, schüttelte ihm aber trotzdem die Hand und sah verwundert zu Dumbledore. Er stand auf, reichte Albus auch die Hand und sagte:  
„Gut, vielen Dank Ihnen. Ich werde mich melden, wenn die Ferien anfangen. Ich verabschiede mich. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Er machte kehrt und verließ das Büro. Severus stand auf.  
„Warum gerade ich? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich für diesen _Beruf _ausgesucht haben, weil ich angeblich so jung und zuverlässig bin, oder?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„_Er _verlangte nach dir, nicht ich. _Er _wollte, dass du ihn durch London führen sollst. Ich dachte Ihr würdet euch kennen. Ich wusste nicht, dass dem anscheinend nicht so ist."  
Severus sah ihn perplex an. Er stand auf, nuschelte Albus ein leises „Wiedersehen" zu und verschwand. Erst als er in seinem eigenen Büro im Keller angekommen war, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er stellte sich nur eine Frage:  
_Warum wollte dieser Mann mich für seinen Job?  
_Er überlegte noch lange, doch ihm fiel keine Antwort ein. Die beiden kannten sich nicht. Ihm war auch noch nie der Name „Malfoy" zu Ohren gekommen. Aber jetzt konnte man eh nichts mehr an seiner Zusage ändern.  
Erneut schoss ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf, jedoch war diese noch viel interessanter und schwieriger zu beantworten als erste:  
_Warum habe ich überhaupt zugestimmt?_

„Remus? Bist du schon wach?"  
Sirius setzte sich auf. Er lag in einem enorm großen Doppelbett. Es war aus Eisen und mit einem weißen Leinentuch bezogen, ebenso wie die beiden Decken und Kopfkissen, die auf diesem lagen. Das gesamte Zimmer war sehr hell und freundlich, gerade zu „unschuldig" rein, gehalten, weiterhin standen dort ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen und zwei bequem aussehende beige Sessel.  
Es hatte hohe Fenster ohne Gardinen.  
_Typisch Remus. Keine Gardinen und alles in weiß. Typisch. Aber… schön.  
_Nicht nur Remus Schlafzimmer war traumhaft eingerichtet, auch der Rest seiner riesigen fünf Zimmer Wohnung bestand aus teuren, antiken und wunderschönen Möbeln. Sehr stilvoll und zeitlos.  
_Wie Remus.  
_Sirius musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen. Er stand auf, zog sich seine Jeans an, die verknautscht neben dem Bett gelegen hatte, und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Remus Lupin stand in der aufgeräumten Küche und kochte Kaffee. Die Küche war sehr groß und die Arbeitsfläche lag hoch. Die Elemente waren in einem hellen Blau gehalten und die Wände in einem sanften Lindgrün gestrichen.  
„Deine Wohnung ist toll."  
Remus lachte. „Danke. Leider bin ich nicht allzu oft hier. Immer nur in den Ferien, so wie jetzt."  
Die Sommerferien für Hogwarts-Schüler hatten vor drei Tagen begonnen, solange blieb Sirius bei Remus. Dumbledore hielt dies auch für das Beste. Zu Remus und Sirius Glück.  
„Ich freue mich auf die nächsten 5 Wochen. Ich freue mich sehr."  
„Tatsächlich?" Sirius blickte verschmitzt zu seinem Freund.  
„Freue dich nicht zu früh, denn ich werde keine Sekunde von deiner Seite weichen!"  
Remus kam Sirius näher, legte seinen rechten Arm um ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Das, mein Lieber, ist der Anlass meiner Freude."  
Sie küssten sich, tranken zusammen Kaffee und ließen den Tag ruhig und entspannt angehen.

„Das hier ist Big Ben. Ich denke, den werden Sie kennen."  
Lucius Malfoy schaute hoch in den Himmel.  
„Eigentlich, Professor Snape, müssten Sie „DIE Big Ben" sagen, weil es ja eine Glocke ist, oder? Und Glocken haben einen weiblichen Artikel, oder liege ich da falsch?"  
Snape grummelte. „Nein, Mr. Malfoy, Sie liegen wie immer vollkommen richtig."  
So lief es schon seit zwei Stunden, seit Severus Snape sich mit Lucius Malfoy traf, um diesem London zu zeigen, natürlich nur gegen Bezahlung. Jedoch hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass dieser Mr. Malfoy London und alles, was damit zu tun hat, besser kenne als er selbst und gar keine Rundführung nötig hätte. Sie gingen nebeneinander eine der vielen kleinen Gassen Londons entlang, als Snape es endgültig Leid war: „Sagen Sie, warum wollten Sie eigentlich, dass _ich_ Ihnen London zeige? Sie kennen und wissen doch schon alles, zumindest hat es den Anschein. Was wollen Sie wirklich?"  
Lucius Malfoy blieb stehen. Snapes Augen funkelten ihn sauer an, bis dieser meinte:  
„Professor, Professor. Ich bin wirklich zufrieden. Es sind also wirklich keine Gerüchte, was man so über Sie erzählt. Intelligent, direkt, ehrlich und sehr geeignet für mein Vorhaben."  
Schweigen trat ein. Severus Snape verstand zunächst nichts von dem, was Lucius sagte, doch bald sollte er aufgeklärt werden.  
„Gehen wir an einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört sind. An dem uns keiner hört."  
Sie machten an einer schäbigen, schmutzigen Kneipe halt und betraten diese. Der Wirt war eingenickt, wahrscheinlich erwartete er schon lange keine Kundschaft mehr. Die beiden gut aussehenden Männer nahmen an dem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke Platz.  
Snape sah sein Gegenüber fragend, aber auch neugierig, an.  
„Raus mit der Sprache, Mr. Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius legte seinen langen, schwarzen Mantel ab und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
„Lucius. Nennen Sie mich Lucius. Denn ab jetzt werden wir eng zusammen arbeiten, Severus. Da sollte man sich wenigstens ein bisschen kennen, deswegen unser heutiges Treffen."  
Snape riss Lucius die Zigarette aus der Hand und drückte sie aus.  
„Ich hasse Qualm. Vor allem von Zigaretten. Vor allem von ihren Zigaretten. Und nun, Lucius, verraten Sie mir doch bitte den Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen zusammen arbeiten sollte?!"  
„Weil Sie ein Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords werden und ihm mit mir zusammen dienen werden. Deswegen."  
Snape sprang auf, rannte zur Tür, „Sie reden Unsinn! Ich werde niemals Todesser werden! Nie!" ging zurück in Richtung Big Ben und ließ die Kneipe und Lucius Malfoy hinter sich.  
Lucius sah auf. „Hast du alles mit angehört, Joe?"  
Der Wirt, welcher sich bis eben schlafend stellte, streckte sich.  
„Aber klar doch! Den kriegen wir schon noch, Sir! Mit ihrer Hilfe wird das sicher kein Problem werden."  
Lucius Malfoy zog seinen Mantel wieder an und holte erneut eine Zigarette aus dessen Innentasche hervor.  
„Ja, und irgendwann haben wir die mächtigsten Zauberer auf unserer Seite stehen, auf _seiner _Seite. Und dann wird Dumbledore keine Chance mehr haben. Mit diesem Mann, mit Severus Snape, werden wir unbesiegbar sein. Der Triumph des Dunklen Lords, seine Auferstehung und die Vernichtung seiner Feinde, stehen kurz bevor. Und wir, Joe, werden alles miterleben, es fühlen, es _verschlingen_."

Severus musste sich beruhigen. Seine kleine Wohnung, die nicht mehr als zwei Zimmer groß war, lag in der Mitte Londons. Seine Hände zitterten. Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und panisch hinein gestürmt kam, sackte er mitten im engen Flur zusammen. Keuchend lag er am Boden und wand sich.  
„Nein, bleibt weg! Verdammt, bleibt weg!!!"  
Doch die alten Erinnerungen, welche Severus dazu trieben sich zu verbarrikadieren, sich vollkommen alleine durch schlagen zu müssen, die Erinnerungen die ihn dazu trieben, dass er verlernt hatte zu lieben, zu hassen, verlernt hatte zu fühlen, all diese Erinnerungen stiegen nun wieder in ihm empor.

Lucius ging auf und ab. Er befand sich gerade in seiner derzeitigen Mietswohnung, welche gerade mal durch ein Bett, eine kleine Küche und ein Bücherregal gefüllt wurde, in einem abgelegenen Londoner Stadtteil und grübelte über seinen heutigen Erfolg.  
_Ich habe ihn an seinem wunden Punkt getroffen, genau wie ich es wollte. Genau ins Herz, falls er so etwas noch besitzt. Ich besitze keines mehr…  
_Fast hätte er Mitleid mit Severus Snape gehabt, fast hätte ihm sein heutiges Verhalten diesem gegenüber Leid getan, fast hätte er gefühlt.  
Doch schnell unterdrückte er diesen Anflug von Reue, schnell stoppte er das drohende Einbrechen einer hart erkämpften Mauer, einer Mauer, die jegliche Gefühle erstarren ließ, die jedes Gefühl, jede Sinnesregung erkälten, abstumpfen ließ.  
Er war ein armer Mann, erbärmlich arm. Er wusste das, doch nun war es, zumindest für ihn selbst, zu spät. Doch trotzdem riss er ihn mit hinein, riss Severus mit in den Abgrund.  
Ob dieser sich noch retten könne? Retten könne vor völliger Gefühlsstarre, retten vor absoluter Einsamkeit, retten vor der dunklen Seite, retten vor zunehmender Angst, vor der schrecklichen Gewalt, welcher Menschen fähig sind, retten vor der unendlichen Größe menschlichen Versagens?  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zweifelte Lucius Malfoy. Zum ersten Mal zweifelte er an sich und seinem Glauben, seinen Bemühungen. Zweifelte an allem, was er je besaß.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Stille umgab sie. Alle Augen lagen auf ihr, sie spürte es. Zwar sah sie nicht, dass alle sie anstarrten, dass alle Augen auf ihr lasteten, doch die eisige Kälte mit der sie sie betrachteten und fixierten, spürte sie bis ins Mark. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, zu viele Gefühle fühlte sie gerade.  
Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, was sie fühlte, es war zu wirr. Doch eines dieser Gefühle wurde immer stärker und stärker, riss sie mit, umgab sie, nahm sie an sich, verbreitete sich in ihr.

Angst.

_Sie bemerken meine Angst, sie bemerken sie! Mist! Ich muss mich zusammen reißen!  
_Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn. Sie zitterte. Eileen Prince stand in einem großen Kreis, umgeben von dunklen Gestalten.  
Sie trugen silberne Masken, die ihre Augen-Nasenpartie verdeckten, es gab lediglich zwei Augenschlitze. Es war Nacht und tiefe Schatten fielen auf die Erde.  
_Auf was habe ich mich nur eingelassen?  
_Sie zuckte zusammen und hielt ihren Unterleib.  
_Nicht jetzt, verdammt! Nicht jetzt!  
_Eine leise, gar zarte Stimme ertönte. „Du bist schwanger. Habe ich Recht?"  
Sie wand sich um und sah in jede Richtung. Niemand außer den Todessern um sie herum war zu sehen. Sie keuchte.  
„Ja... Es stimmt."  
Sie versuchte ein überlegenes Lachen vor zu täuschen. „Voldemort, nehme ich an, oder?"  
Die Schatten der Todesser wanderten auf sie zu. Sie kamen ihr, mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, immer näher und trafen sich direkt vor ihren Füßen. Sie verschmolzen ineinander, bis sich aus ihrer Mitte langsam ein großer, schlanker Mann erhob.  
Er stand direkt vor Eileen. „Eileen, willkommen."  
Seine langen, zarten Finger umspielten ihr ebenholzfarbenes Haar. Sie schlug seine Hände von sich und sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen. Er lachte verachtend.  
„Du bist sehr schlau, Eileen. Wenn du gegen mich arbeiten würdest wäre das sehr gefährlich für mich. Jedoch noch gefährlicher für dich."  
„Ich hatte nicht vor Ihr Feind zu werden."  
Er musterte sie. Sie war schlank und zierlich. Ihre Haut war elfenbeinfarben und ihr Haar schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie war wunderschön, zweifelsohne.  
„Du wirst also nicht von irgendeinem Professor aus Hogwarts geschickt, Eileen Prince? Schließlich bist du erst 16, oder liege ich da falsch?"  
Eileen überspielte ihre Angst gekonnt mit Hochmut und Arroganz.  
„Was sagt denn mein Alter über mich aus? Ich bin eine der begabtesten Hexen unserer Zeit, warum sollte ich nicht nach Macht streben? Und diese Macht, die bekomme ich am ehesten bei dir. Deshalb bin ich hier."  
„Du gefällst mir. Du duzt mich ohne dass ich es dir erlaube. Du kannst gut argumentieren. Aber bist du dir sicher auf was du dich einlässt? Mit mir ist nicht zu spaßen, Eileen."  
Leicht verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sie holte tief Luft und antwortete.

Tobias Snape und Eileen Prince heirateten schon sehr früh, mit 17. Sie hatten sogar schon einen kleinen Sohn, Severus.  
Leider war ihr Leben alles andere als sicher. Tobias war ein einfacher Muggel. Er war Deutscher und zog zum Studieren nach London, wo er Eileen kennen lernte. Eileen jedoch war eine Hexe und stand im Dienst des Dunklen Lords, unfreiwillig.  
Sie stammte von einer mächtigen Zaubererfamilie ab und machte es sich zum Ziel Voldemort zu besiegen. Es gab nichts was sie mehr hasste als diesen Mann, dieses Monster.  
Als Eileen und Tobias sich kennen lernte hörte man das erste Mal von Voldemort. Doch seine Macht und seine Berühmtheit stiegen schnell ins Immense. Voldemort tötete ihre Eltern. Sie wollte Rache. Selbst wenn sie dafür ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzen müsse.

„Eileen, bitte, hör auf damit!"  
Sie legte Severus, der gerade erst 3 Jahre alt war, in sein Kinderbett und sah ihren Mann an.  
„Tobias, ich muss. Ich kann nicht anders. Es ist jetzt zu spät."  
Eileen war Voldemorts beste und treueste Todesserin. Sie tat das alles nur um Rache zu üben. Um Voldemort endlich zu vernichten.  
„Du musst? Dafür opferst du vielleicht das Leben deines Kindes? Falls er herausfindet, dass du ihn all die Jahre betrogen hast und er Severus umbringen will, kann ich unseren Sohn nicht beschützen."  
„Er wird euch nicht holen! Warum sollte er? Wenn Voldemort es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hat, dann wird er das in den nächsten 5 Sekunden auch nicht tun!"  
Sie wandte sich um, verließ das Kinderzimmer und ging zur Haustür. Tobias packte sie am Arm und zog sie zurück.  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. „Natürlich. Ich liebe dich."  
Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, ging aus der Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.

Das war das letzte Mal, dass sich Severus Eltern sahen.

Voldemort hatte schon seit längerem gewusst, dass Eileen eine Spionin war und sie an diesem Abend von seinen Todessern töten lassen.  
Tobias konnte sich weitere 10 Jahre um seinen Sohn, der ein begabter junger Zauberer war, kümmern und starb, als dieser sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolvierte. Severus wuchs in Hogwarts auf, während der Sommerferien kam er meistens in einem Heim unter, da er keinerlei Verwandte mehr hatte.  
Keine Familie, keine Freunde.  
Als er seinen Abschluss mit lauter „Ohnegleichen" bestand, schwor er sich sein „altes Ich" zu verschließen, weg zu sperren. Er verbarg es tief in seinem Herzen und ließ es nie wieder hervor, bis zu jenem Abend.

_Warum? Warum? Warum bin ich so schwach, dass ich mich von diesen Erinnerungen quälen lassen? Warum bin ich so schwach?  
_Er setzte sich auf. Sein Schlafzimmer, in das er sich mühsam geschlappt hatte, war voll gestapelt mit Büchern und Kartons. Er stand auf und kramte aus einem der Kartons einen alten buchenen Bilderrahmen aus. In diesem war das Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern.  
Wie lange hatte er es schon nicht mehr angesehen?  
Er musste sich schwerlich eingestehen, dass er seine Eltern vermisste, vor allem seine Mutter. Von ihr hatte er seine ganze Begabung, sein Können. Nur dank ihr konnte er leben.  
Voldemort hatte sie ermordet! Warum sollte dann genau er ein getreuer Diener dessen werden? Er muss sich zukünftig von diesem Malfoy fern halten. Er war ein Todesser. Es schien, dass Voldemort ihn schickte um…  
_Was in Gottes Namen will er von mir? Er nahm mir alles… Will er jetzt auch noch mich?  
_Schnell packte er das Foto wieder weg, verschloss den Karton und stellte ihn in die hinterste Ecke. Nie wieder, nie wieder durften ihn seine Gefühle so übermannen. Nie wieder dürfe er so empfindlich reagieren. Er muss sich noch weiter verschließen, noch weiter zurückziehen. Er muss seine schwache, verletzliche Seite verbergen, sie ausrotten.  
Er darf nicht schwach sein, darf nicht glauben, nicht fühlen.  
Denn das ist seine größte Schwäche.

------------------------------------------------------------

So, hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Hier hat Lucius Lucy jetzt seinen tollen "Ich oute mich" Auftritt. XD  
Und ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr meine Kapitel reviewn würdet! Vor allem diese eine Person, für die ich Lucius schon so früh hab erscheinen lassen... ;) blinzel ihr zu  
Wie gesagt, freu mich auf eure Reviews! Bis denne


	4. Chapter 4

„Was denkst du, Sirius? Ob James sie rumkriegt?"  
Sirius sah desinteressiert zu James Potter, der einige Meter entfernt stand und versuchte Lily Evans zu einem Date zu überreden. Dann sah er zu Remus, der die Frage gestellt hatte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, James ist zwar mein Freund, aber… Ich könnte Lily verstehen, wenn sie wieder mal ablehnt. Langsam müsste es sogar er verstanden haben."  
Remus lugte auch zu seinem Freund James herüber.  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass er wieder abblitzen wird? Denkst du wirklich sie sei so herzlos?"  
Sirius Black erhob sich aus dem warmen Gras, in dem er zuvor neben Remus saß. Er klopfte seine Kleidung ab und packte einen der beiden Bücherstapel, die auch im Gras lagen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ist mir aber auch egal. Kommst du? Ich muss noch kurz ins Zimmer."  
„Klar, ich will meine Bücher auch wegschaffen. Einen Moment."  
Remus stand auch auf, nahm den anderen Bücherstapel und folgte seinem Freund in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie stiegen die hohe Treppe hinauf bis zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer, das sie sich mit James teilten.  
„Aber sei doch mal ehrlich, Remus. James läuft Lily jetzt schon seit der Fünften hinterher und hat es bisher kein einziges Mal geschafft mit ihr auszugehen. Ich mache mir da keine Hoffnung mehr. Ehrlich nicht."  
„Ach, nur weil er ihr schon seit zwei Jahren hinterher läuft heißt das, dass er nie eine Chance haben wird? Du bist ganz schön pessimistisch. Ich werde dich in Zukunft daran erinnern."  
Sirius schwieg. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und sah beleidigt aus dem Fenster.  
„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint, Sirius. Komm schon."

Er öffnete die Schublade seines Bettes und holte ein Schachbrett hervor.  
Sirius rappelte sich auf und ließ sich zu einer Partie Schach überreden. Zum Abendessen sahen die beiden ihren Kumpel James wieder. Er war zwar ein wenig niedergeschlagen, aber das war normal. Jedes Mal, wenn Lily ihm einen Korb gab, war er schlecht drauf.  
Sirius setzte sich rechts neben ihn und legte seinen Arm locker um James Schulter.  
„Hey, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Wird schon wieder. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, James. Meinst du nicht, dass du es langsam einfach lassen solltest? Du hast eh keine Chance."  
„Halt du dich da raus. Meine Beziehungen oder Nicht-Beziehungen gehen dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, Sirius!"  
James schüttelte dessen Arm ab und drehte sich zu Remus, der links von ihm saß.  
Sirius störte sich nicht daran. James und er sagten sich zwar schon immer, sie seien beste Freunde, aber bei Problemen gingen sie beide immer zu Remus. Es störte ihn nicht.

James stand auf und sah demonstrierend zu Remus.  
„Ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht, Remus."  
Er ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Große Halle und verließ diese über deine kleine Rundtreppe.  
„Dass er immer so ausflippen muss! Schlimm dieser Kerl. Jetzt schmollt er wieder die ganze Zeit und ignoriert mich, nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe!"  
„Sirius, wir haben heute Mittag erst darüber gesprochen! Du hast ihm mit deinem Gerede mal wieder alles schlecht gemacht und irgendwann hast du ihm wirklich noch seinen Mut und seine Hoffnung genommen! Es kann nicht jeder so herzlos wie du sein!"  
Sirius schluckte, nachdem er den letzten Satz gehört hatte. Remus, dem jetzt erst bewusst wurde was er gesagt hatte, stotterte leise ein „Entschuldigung" zusammen und ging auch hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Sirius blieb, bis der Letzte verschwunden war, am Tisch sitzen und überlegte. Dumbledore setzte sich ruhig neben ihn.  
„Na, Sirius, was ist los? Probleme mit James und Remus?"  
Nicken.  
„Aber das lässt sich doch sicherlich wieder regeln, oder?"  
Schulterzucken.  
„Na komm, rappel dich auf, das wird schon wieder! Da bin ich mir sicher."  
Sirius sah seinen Lehrer an.

„Vielleicht. Mal sehen. Es ist nur so… Es war meine Schuld, aber… Wie soll ich das denn jetzt wieder ins Reine bringen?"

Professor Dumbledore grinste ein wenig.  
„Vertrau ihnen. Und vor allem, vertrau dir selbst. Gute Nacht."

Es dauerte noch zwei weitere Tage bis sie wieder miteinander redeten.  
„Kannst du mir mal bitte ein Brötchen reichen, Sirius?"  
Er zuckte auf und sah Remus mit großen, sich freuenden Augen an. Endlich war alles wieder wie vorher, zumindest waren sie auf dem Weg dahin. Er gab ihm das gewünschte Brötchen.  
„Remus? Seid ihr… Ich meine… Es tut… Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Tschuldige."  
Remus lächelte. Dieses sanfte Lächeln, freundlich, gütig. Er war wieder der Alte.  
„Tut mir auch Leid. Vergeben und vergessen, okay?"  
Sie nickten beide. Remus stupste ihn an. „James hat es geschafft."  
„Was hat James geschafft? Wo ist er eigentlich?"  
Remus nickte mit dem Kopf zur Treppe. James und Lily kamen Händchen haltend herunter.  
„Nein… Das kann doch nicht war sein. Sind sie echt zusammen???"  
„Jep." Remus grinste breit und schmierte sein Brötchen weiter.  
„Aber, aber… Hat er sie angesprochen? Und diesmal hat sie ja gesagt?"  
„Mensch Sirius, mit dir kann man noch nicht mal in Ruhe essen!"  
Sirius lachte und legte den Arm um seinen Freund.  
„Essen kannst du später auch noch! Und jetzt erzähl schon!"  
„Na schön.", Remus lief ein wenig rot an, „Aber nimm zuerst deinen Arm da weg." Er löste von Sirius und fing an zu berichten.  
„Gestern als du spazieren warst, kam sie in unser Zimmer und fragte ihn, ob er nicht kurz mit hinaus kommen wollte. Naja, er ging mit und kam überglücklich wieder hinein. Und seitdem sind sie zusammen. Mehr weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht. Will ich aber auch gar nicht. So, bist du jetzt informiert genug?"

Sirius nickte. „Wahnsinn. Also habe ich ihm wirklich Unrecht getan. Ich sollte mich entschuldigen…" Remus nickte leicht. „Ja, solltest du. Aber ich…" Er schluckte.  
„Ich sollte mich auch bei dir entschuldigen, Sirius. Ich finde natürlich nicht, dass du herzlos bist… Ich hab's einfach so gesagt ohne nachzudenken, entschuldige."

Remus und Sirius lagen abends in ihrem Zimmer und redeten über den Tag. Sirius hatte es geschafft sich bei James zu entschuldigen, James war eh auf Wolken Sieben und hätte jedem alles vergeben. Sirius hatte Remus Entschuldigung natürlich angenommen. Im Grunde genommen hatte dieser ja Recht. Sirius war zwar nicht herzlos, aber feige. Sehr feige.  
„Remus, du entschuldigst dich viel zu viel! Du musst lernen das nicht mehr zu tun. Natürlich muss man sich für manche Dinge entschuldigen, aber doch nicht immer. Vor allem nicht wenn man meistens, so wie du, Recht hat."

Remus sah seinen Zimmernachbarn und Freund an. „Spielst du auf heute morgen an? Du bist nicht herzlos, aber ich hatte das behauptet und das tut mir nun mal Leid! Und dafür entschuldige ich mich eben. Ganz einfach."

„Hm… Ich meine… Herzlos ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber… Ich könnte nie so mutig sein wie James. Deswegen habe ich ihn die ganze Zeit schon fertig gemacht wegen der Sache."  
Er grinste verlegen. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass er viel viel mutiger ist als ich. Ich würde mich so was nie trauen. Darum beneide ich ihn. Deshalb rede ich immer so schlecht darüber. Bisher konnte ich mir nie eingestehen, dass es so ist, doch jetzt kann ich das. Es ist so.  
Neid macht die Menschen kaputt und hetzt sie gegeneinander auf. Ich gönne James sein Glück, wirklich. Doch neidisch bin ich trotzdem noch ein wenig!" Sirius lachte laut, während Remus, diesem gegenüber, auf seinem Bett saß und schwieg. Sirius seufzte.  
„Weißt du, Remus, manchmal wäre ich gerne wie er oder wie du. Ich beneide euch beide wirklich. Ihr habt beide beneidenswerte Eigenschaften. Wirklich… Oh Mann, was rede ich hier eigentlich?! Ha, sag doch, dass ich Mist rede! Haha!"

Remus stand auf und ging auf Sirius zu, der sofort verstummte. Remus stand neben dessen Bett und traute sich nicht ihn anzuschauen. Er sagte nur ganz leise „Du spinnst. Mich muss man nicht beneiden, wirklich nicht." und verließ den Raum.

Sirius machte sich, genau wie Remus, noch lange seine Gedanken über das Gespräch und seine Gefühle. Sirius schlief längst, als Remus wiederkam. James war auch schon da, jedoch war er noch wach und las ein Buch. Remus zog seine Schuhe aus, stellte sie neben sein Bett und sah zu James. „Du liest? Das ist Lilys guter Einfluss, oder?" Die beiden lachten leise um Sirius nicht zu wecken. James zeigte auf diesen und sah fragend zu Remus.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Der war ganz komisch als ich reinkam. Ist auch gleich schlafen gegangen ohne was zu sagen. Hab mich schon gewundert."

„Ja… Ach, das Ganze ist kompliziert. Nicht so wichtig."  
James setzte sich auf. „Du weißt genau, dass dieser Satz bei mir nicht mehr wirkt, Remus. Schieß los! Was war denn?"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Sirius und Remus Gespräch, bis James plötzlich bis über beide Ohren strahlte. Remus sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ich erzähle dir gerade über ein sehr ernstes Gespräch und du siehst aus als hättest du eine Glühbirne verschluckt!"  
„Remus, Remus. Du kannst dir wirklich nicht vorstellen, was er dir damit sagen wollte? Oh Mann, ausnahmsweise bin ich mal schlauer als du, dass ich das noch mal erleben durfte! Gute Nacht, irgendwann wirst du's schon begreifen!" James drehte sich um, knipste die kleine Lampe, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand, aus und schlief.

Drei Wochen später stand Hogsmeade auf dem Wochenendsplan. Die Drei hatten bis dahin kein weiteres Gespräch jener Art gehabt und sich hauptsächlich auf die Schule konzentriert.  
Sie standen zusammen vor der Aushangsliste für Hogsmeade.

„Also ich gehe auf jeden Fall mit Lily hin!" James kritzelte seinen und Lilys Namen auf die Liste. „Und ihr?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mich ein wenig erkältet, seit es nun schon seit sechs Tagen regnet. Ich fahre diesmal nicht mit."

Sirius erwiderte sofort, dass er dann auch nicht mitfahre. Remus stutzte.  
„Warum? Nur weil ich krank bin? Du kannst doch auch ohne mich fahren, oder?"  
„Natürlich kann ich das! Aber… Aber vielleicht wäre es dir ja lieber wenn ich hier bleibe, dann musst du dich nicht langweilen… Dachte ich mir."  
James grinste. „Dann schaut ihr mal, ich muss weiter, da vorne ist Lily! Also bis dann!"  
Remus und Sirius sahen ihm hinterher, bis Remus plötzlich anfingen stark zu husten.  
Sirius hielt ihn an den Schultern und schimpfte. „Siehst du! Du bist viel zu schwach, dich kann man ja nicht alleine lassen! Du kippst ja fast um! Wir gehen jetzt hoch, ich kann noch oft genug nach Hogsmeade fahren!"  
Oben im Zimmer angekommen, setzte sich Remus hin, Sirius setzte sich neben ihn.  
Der Husten ließ langsam nach. „Danke."  
„Wofür? Dass ich dich vorm Zusammenbruch gerettet habe? Ha!"  
Remus griff Sirius am Arm und zog ihn leicht zu sich herüber. „Für alles."  
Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, er war zu schwach. Er ließ Sirius los, kippte zur Seite und schlief.

Er öffnete die Augen. Sirius saß an seinem Bett und löste ein magisches Kreuzworträtsel.  
„Was… Was machst du hier?"  
Sirius legte die „Magische Rätselquizzeitschrift mit vielen tollen Extras und Zauberersudoku" weg und sah seinen Freund fröhlich an.  
„Du bist wach! Du warst sofort eingeschlafen… Ich hab sofort die Krankenschwester, ich vergesse ja immer wie die heißt, geholt und die meinte du sollst dich schonen und ich solle auf dich aufpassen! So, wie geht's dir?"  
Remus schob die Decke ein wenig nach unten und setzte sich auf. „Besser, danke."  
„Nichts zu danken. Ist doch logisch, dass ich mich um dich kümmere. Schließlich sind wir… Freunde."  
Remus sah weg. Er versuchte Sirius Blick zu meiden.  
„Naja, Freundschaft bedeutet nicht immer, dass man jemanden gesund pflegt."  
Sirius erhob sich wütend von seinem Stuhl.  
„Was? Natürlich gehört das dazu! Sonst wäre es keine echte Freundschaft! Ich sorge mich doch um dich!" Er verstummte. Remus konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden.  
„Was tust du? Sag es noch mal, Sirius. Was?"  
Sirius errötete. „Ich… Ich… Na, ich… Ich sorge mich um dich! Ist doch ganz normal! James sorgt sich doch auch um dich, oder?"  
„Ich denke schon, aber James bleibt nicht bei mir und sitzt an meinem Bett und passt auf mich auf. Dass hast du getan, nicht James." Da war es wieder, dieses sanfte Lächeln. „Danke."

„Bedank dich nicht immer bei mir, das ist doch selbstverständlich und meine Pflicht als dein Freund! Das hätte jeder gemacht, auch James."  
„Ach, es ist deine Pflicht?" Remus blickte zu Boden. „Na wenn das so ist. Ich gehe mich umziehen, ich bin verschwitzt. Trotzdem danke, auch wenn du es nicht hören willst. Das nächste Mal musst du deine Pflicht ja nicht erfüllen, wenn du meinen Dank nicht willst."

„Aber so war das gar nicht gemeint!" Remus ging in Richtung Bad, doch Sirius stürmte hinter ihm her und hielt die Badezimmertür mit einer Hand zu. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich es nicht noch mal machen würde? Und immer und immer wieder? Das mit der Pflicht meinte ich nicht so wie du es aufgefasst hast, ehrlich nicht! Vielleicht würde das nicht jeder machen, aber ich! Ich würde es jeder Zeit wieder machen, ich mache mir doch Sorgen um dich! Schließlich…"  
Er schluckte. All die Zeit war er neidisch auf James Mut gewesen, jetzt war es an der Zeit seinen eigenen Mut zu beweisen. Er schluckte. „Schließlich bist du mir wichtig."

Remus versuchte Sirius Hand von der Tür wegzudrücken. „Lass das!"

„Was soll ich lassen? Soll ich dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich gerne habe?"

Er hatte es gesagt, hatte sich getraut, doch Remus reagierte anders als gewünscht. So ging es James wohl auch die ganzen Jahre. Sirius verstand. Nun verstand er alles. Verstand James, Remus, verstand Lily, und vor allem verstand er sich selbst. Er liebte Remus. Nur Remus.

„Tu einfach deine Hand weg, lass mich ins Bad und hör auf so wirres Zeug zu reden!"  
„Ich verstehe schon…" Sirius seufzte, ließ seine Hand jedoch an der Tür, „Aber jetzt verstehe ich wie sich James gefühlt haben muss. Remus, bitte, hör mir wenigstens zu!"

„Sirius, geh weg! Hör auf damit, bitte…" Sirius schlug energisch mit seiner Faust gegen die Tür. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Verdammt noch mal, Remus, ich… Ich liebe dich! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ich weiß schon, du findest das vielleicht eklig, abstoßend oder so, aber es ist so! Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich! Ich hatte eben solche Angst um dich… Warum glaubst du mir nicht? Willst du mir nicht glauben? Hasst du mich jetzt? Was?"  
Remus Blick war traurig, entsetzt, doch vor allem sehr traurig.

„Hör bitte auf, bitte. Du weißt gar nicht was du anrichtest. Bitte hör auf."  
Sirius war wütend, so wütend wie nie zuvor. „Was? Was redest du? Warum?"

„Du weißt nicht wovon du redest, Sirius. Du bist nicht bei Sinnen."

„Jetzt sag ich dir mal was, Remus! Ich bin bei Sinnen und ich weiß was ich sage und das alles hier hat mich so viel Mut gekostet! Ich liebe dich und du?! Du trittst das mit Füßen!"

„Hör auf, Sirius! Bitte! Ich-„ Sirius zog Remus an sich heran und küsste ihn.  
Remus schubste Sirius von sich weg und rutschte an der Tür entlang zu Boden. Er sah hoch zu Sirius, dem die Ausführung seiner Tat erst jetzt bewusst wurde.  
„Du bist das Letzte, Sirius! Weißt du eigentlich wie weh du mir tust?"  
„Was? Ich verstehe dich nicht… Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht… Doch. Ich wollte dich küssen, vielleicht glaubst du mir ja jetzt!"

„Hör bitte auf, bitte! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, Sirius. Hör auf…"

Sirius bückte sich zu Remus runter und packte diesen mit beiden Händen an den Schultern.  
„Remus, sag was los ist! Womit soll ich aufhören und warum? Rede mit mir!!!"

Remus stand auf und sah Sirius direkt in die Augen. In die Augen, die Remus so liebte.  
„Du willst es also wissen, ja? Ich denke du solltest besser aufhören zu sagen, dass du mich liebtest! Weißt du überhaupt was das bedeutet? Du meinst nur weil du mich geküsst hast ist das ein Beweis deiner Liebe? Deiner angeblichen Liebe? Oder machst du das extra? Verachtest du mich, willst du mir Schmerz zufügen? Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich fühle."

Sirius errötete stark, ebenso wie Remus. Sie standen sich gegenüber, beide außer Atem, beide zugleich sauer und traurig, enttäuscht und verwundert, verwirrt und unglücklich.  
Beide verliebt. Ineinander.  
„Dann sag es mir. Mach, dass ich dich verstehe. Ich will dich verstehen, ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, ganz im Gegenteil! Also, was fühlst du? Sag es mir."

Remus schluckte heftig. Sein Herz schmerzte, seine Brust war wie zugeschnürt.  
„Du weißt es doch ganz genau! Du weißt genau, dass ich dich schon seit vier Jahren liebe!"

Stille.

Sirius blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Du weißt es doch, gib es doch zu! Deswegen tust du das alles hier, du spielst mit mir! Warum tust du mir das an? Ich wünsche, ersehne mir deine Liebe schon seit vier verdammten Jahren… Und jetzt plötzlich?! Nein, das kann nicht sein. Hat James es dir erzählt? Bist du deswegen nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gefahren? Sag schon, sag!"

„Remus… Warum habe ich das nicht früher bemerkt? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Natürlich wusste ich das nicht! Was denkst du von mir? Denkst du wirklich ich sei so… Herzlos?"  
Stille.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf, energisch, schnell. Nein, natürlich glaubte er das nicht!  
„Du musst mich verstehen… Ich warte seit vier Jahren, dass so etwas wie dein Geständnis von gerade, das so etwas passiert… Ich habe Tag für Tag gehofft. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich James davon erzählt, ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Ich will bei dir sein, doch…  
Ich dachte nicht darüber nach dir meine Gefühle zu beichten… James meinte ich solle es tun, aber ich bin nicht James. Bitte versteh mich, bitte…. Oh Gott, was habe ich gesagt? Oh Gott… Bitte, Sirius, verzeih mir! Du bist nicht herzlos, vergiss meine dummen Unterstellungen, oh bitte! Ich… Ich liebe dich doch."  
Remus weinte.  
Sirius nahm ihn langsam in die Arme. Remus legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius Schulter und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Ich liebe dich doch… Schon so lange."

Sirius strich ihm durchs verschwitze Haar. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ruhig, ruhig."

„Liebst… Liebst du mich wirklich?"

Sirius hielt Remus Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen und lächelte ihn an.  
„Mehr als alles andere. Ich bin so glücklich. Ich liebe dich."

Stille.

Natürlich war James wieder der letzte am Frühstückstisch, wie immer seit er mit Lily zusammen war. Er setzte sich neben Sirius, welcher neben Remus saß.  
„Morgen Jungs! Na, Remus, wie geht's?"

Remus grinste ihn fröhlich an. „Bestens, danke. Und dir?"

„Auch super! Gestern war's echt cool… Aber hört mal, ihr seht beide so fröhlich aus?! Hab ich was auf der Nase oder ist mein Schnürsenkel auf oder was?"

Sirius und Remus lachten. Sirius klopfte James auf den Rücken.  
„Nee, nee, alles bestens! Nicht wahr, Remus? Alles in bester Ordnung."

„Natürlich, was soll auch sein? Alles bestens."

James blickte verwirrt von einem der beiden zum anderen.  
„Hier läuft doch was… Ich wollt mich auf den Arm nehmen, aber ich komm schon noch drauf! Keine Sorge! Gebt mir ein Stichwort, los, kommt schon! Nur eins!"

Die beiden sahen sich an und hielten sich unauffällig an den Händen. „Liebe."


	5. Chapter 5

„Lass das, Mensch! Das kitzelt! REMUS!"

Remus lachte laut und just in diesem unachtsamen Moment entfloh Sirius seinen Händen, die sich um dessen Bauch schlangen.

„Verdammt, jetzt bist du mir entkommen! Werde ich auf meine alten Tage wohl doch zu langsam und zu unachtsam und zu…"

„Sag es, zu was?" Sirius grinste seinen Freund an. „Zu was?"

„Zu verliebt. Verliebt in dich."

„Du Spinner!" Sirius stürzte sich auf Remus, der auf dem großen Sofa saß.  
Das war ihr einziger Zufluchtsort, der einzige Ort, an dem sie zusammen sein konnten.  
Im Keller von Hogwarts.

„Haha, hör auf, hör auf! Ich kriege vor lauter Lachen keine Luft mehr!"

Remus setzte sich auf. „Na gut, Pause. Erhol dich ruhig, du wirst es brauchen."

Sirius sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ach was? Weshalb denn, du Macho?"

„Ich werde dir sagen warum" Remus näherte sich dem liegenden Sirius, „weil ich noch ganz andere Dinge mit dir vorhabe, die dich wahrscheinlich noch mehr aus der Puste bringen."

Sirius kam ihm entgegen und küsste ihn. „Da bin ich aber gespannt."

Remus packte Sirius an seinen Hüften und zog ihn zu sich. Sirius lächelte verwirrt.  
„Du geht's ja heute ganz schön ran, mein Lieber."

Remus schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Wie, an was hast du denn gedacht? Achso, ich verstehe…Haha, du bist darauf hereingefallen! Nenne mich den Oberkitzler!"

Remus führte das Kitzeln von eben weiter und hörte erst auf, als Sirius wild mit seinen Arm wedelte. „Du gemeiner Hund! Lass es, ich meine es ernst. Moony."

„Du weißt genau, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, du weißt was dann passiert."

Sirius sah Remus herausfordernd an. „Na dann zeig es mir doch! Moony."

Remus hielt Sirius Kopf in seinen Händen, zog ihn so zu sich und küsste ihn wild.  
„Du hast es so gewollt, Sirius." Sirius erwiderte die Küsse. „Und ob."

In diesem Moment wusste Remus wie unglaublich schlau es von ihm gewesen war, sich für diesen Tag frei zu nehmen.

„Minerva, wer hat denn heute alles gefehlt?"  
Professor McGonagall schaute den Lehrertisch in beide Richtungen herab.  
„Nur Professor Lupin und Professor Snape, aber die beiden hatten sich ja auch heute morgen entschuldigt. Wieso, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, Minerva, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Nach dem Abendessen schritt Dumbledore die runde Steintreppe hoch in den Stock, in dem Remus Lupin sein Unterrichtszimmer hatte und machte genau vor diesem Halt.  
Er wartete kurz vor der Tür und klopfte dann sachte an. „Remus, sind Sie da?"

Keine Antwort, ein leeres unbeleuchtetes Zimmer.

„Ach so ist das. Na dann will ich ihn nicht stören. Das hat Zeit bis morgen."

_Ob er wohl kommen wird?_

Lucius Malfoy saß in einem großen, schicken Sessel in einem teuren Cafe in London und genoss seine Zigarette und den frisch gebrühten Tee, den er sich bestellt hatte.

_Er muss meine Einladung erhalten haben... Er muss kommen._

Die Tür des Cafes wurde geöffnet und ein großer, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann trat ein. Severus Snape sah Lucius sofort und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Was wollen Sie? Was sollte dieser Brief?"

„Ganz ruhig, Severus, ganz ruhig. Alles mit der Ruhe. Nehmen Sie doch Ihren Mantel ab und bestellen Sie etwas. Die Rechnung geht auf mich."

Snape sah ihn verächtlich an. „Danke nein, das habe ich nicht nötig. Außerdem wird unser Gespräch nicht lange dauern. Also, was sollte diese Einladung?"

Er hatte einen fordernden, wütenden, gereizten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Mein lieber Severus, wie es in dem Brief geschrieben stand, ich möchte heute mit Ihnen noch einmal über mein gestriges Angebot sprechen."

Severus erhob sich vom Stuhl und kehrte Malfoy den Rücken zu. „Sie kennen die Antwort."

Er verließ das Cafe und lief eiligen Schrittes nach Hause, in die Ruhe, ins Alleinsein, zurück an seinen Fluchtort, an dem ihn keiner stören kann, keiner bemerkt, an dem ihn keiner sieht oder hört, an dem er ganz er selbst sein kann, der einzige Ort an dem er leben kann.

Der Atem stockte, der Puls raste.

Warum in Gottes Namen unbedingt er? Es gab noch andere gute Zauberer, die sich im Zaubertränkebrauen und mit den bösen Mächten auskannten. Warum er?

Severus Snape stellte sich diese Frage zu oft, wälzte sie in seinem Kopf hin und her, doch er kam auf keine Antwort. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Natürlich wusste er nicht, dass er früher oder später die Antwort wissen würde.

Doch dann war es schon zu spät.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja, herein!?"

Dumbledore schaute vorsichtig in den Raum bevor er eintrat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. „Guten Morgen, Remus."

„Guten Morgen Professor! Setzen Sie sich doch bitte."

Dumbledore nahm auf einem der beiden hölzernen Stühle vor Remus Schreibtisch, an dem jener gerade saß, Platz. „Danke sehr."

„Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor? War gestern irgendetwas? Ich hoffe nicht."

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Ich wollte nur mit Ihnen über ihre neue Stelle reden. Also ich würde Ihnen gerne erklären warum Sie Snapes Posten bekommen haben. Ich brauche auch nicht lange, wir werden pünktlich zum Frühstück fertig sein."

Remus lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. „Natürlich, beginnen Sie."

Dumbledore seufzte leise. Etwas Besorgtes lag in seiner Stimme und etwas Schweres, Ungewohntes lag in seinem Gang.

„Nun gut. Zuerst liegt es natürlich daran, dass Sie die Stelle schon von Anfang an wollten, doch Snape schon da war. Doch das war nicht der ausschlaggebende Faktor. Ich denke Sie können Geheimnisse gut für sich behalten, oder?"

Remus sah den Schulleiter ernst an. „Wenn nicht ich, wer dann? Ich denke im Geheimnisse behalten sind wir beide nicht die schlechtesten."

„Da haben Sie wohl Recht, Remus. Nun gut. Der Dunkle Lord plant Snape auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Letztens war ein gewisser Lucius Malfoy bei mir und bat mich ihm Snape zur Verfügung zu stellen. Er sollte ihm die Gegend zeigen. Dieser Malfoy ist natürlich ein Todesser, das hat man sofort gemerkt. Ich habe nur noch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht warum Voldemort unbedingt Snape für sich gewinnen möchte. Natürlich ist er ein ausgezeichneter Magier, einer der besten, doch ist das der einzige Grund? Ich weiß es nicht… Ich erzähle Ihnen das, damit Sie wissen, was in Snape vorgeht. Ich nehme an Malfoy hat schon probiert ihn zu überzeugen."

Remus Blick sprach Bände. „Was?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, glauben Sie es ruhig. Doch ich denke Snape wird ablehnen. Er gehört zu den Guten, seine Eltern starben durch den Dunklen Lord."

„Seltsam. Kannten Sie diesen Malfoy schon vorher? Ich bilde mir ein schon mal von ihm gehört zu haben. Irgendwie verbinde ich mit dem Namen etwas Unangenehmes."

„Das denke ich mir. Er war einer derjenigen, die das Ministerium auf Sirius Aufenthaltsort aufmerksam machte. Mehrmals. Doch er wollte immer schön heraus gehalten werden. Aber das Ganze wundert mich… Normalerweise arbeitet der Dunkle Lord nicht mit dem Ministerium zusammen, ganz im Gegenteil."

Nach einer kurzen Pause stand Remus auf und lächelte, wenn auch bedrückt, Dumbledore an. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, Professor. Snape wird nichts geschehen, der kann sich wehren."

Sie verließen zusammen Remus Büro und kehrten langsamen Schrittes zur Großen Halle.


End file.
